EYE of the Void
by Demon138
Summary: A man doomed to repeat a cycle sets out to complete it once again but something unexpected happens in the form a certain pinkette's summoning spell. How will a cybernetic warrior monk handle things? rated M for safety.
1. Breaking the Cycle

A/N: While this is not my first fanfiction written this will be the first one I publish on the internet. Reviews are of course welcome. A small warning that you may not understand things right away without knowing the story of the game E.Y.E. Divine Cybermancy. anyway I wanted to write something It is a bit short but its the idea i had in my head. Alright enough of me faffing about on to the story!

*story Start*

The streets of New Eden have for a long time been a war zone between the federal,looter gangs, and Secreta Secretorum E.Y.E troops. Myself belonging to E.Y.E. namely the Culter Dei sect of cybernetic psi monks, Not that it matters much anymore for I am now aware of the cycle that I am trapped within after reliving the events that will occur or are occurring. With a click I flicked the safety off the sleek black handgun that was my Black Crow a weapon that seen and caused countless deaths. I pressed myself against the wreck of a car i have been hiding behind before activating my active camo. I then broke from cover, Sprinting far faster human ability would allow to the corner of a building. I see my target A general of the federation, one that I had Killed countless times in previous cycles, I uncloaked and lined up my sights on the man's head, slowly my finger inched towards the trigger before it came to rest on it. I was one squeeze away from ending this mans life _again_… I squeezed. A loud bang reported from my weapon sending a 0.50 BC round down range until it collided with the skull of the unhelmeted officer destroying his cyberbrain and blowing out the back of his skull painting one of the soldiers standing behind him with gore. I re-enabled my cloak and sprinted off before the federal troops could pinpoint where i was. Once I lost them I ducked into an abandoned apartment complex the previous resident looters having been "evicted" It was where I was going stay until I was ordered back to the temple.

I unlatched my helmet and pulled it from my head before inspecting it for damage it looked like a medieval knights plate armor helm with a visor, Setting the helmet down I removed the rest of the armor of which i no longer care for It was simply armor an alloy armor that couldn't really protect against bullets maybe blunt objects but not bullets, it was the scout version of the armor the lightest version. After stripping out of the armor he pulled out his pack from where he hid it and went upstairs into one of the apartments before getting dressed into 'Civi' clothes which consisted of black Military boots, charcoal colored jeans, dark red long sleeved T shirt, a black trenchcoat, and matching gloves. I walked into the bathroom where there was still a mirror and looked myself over. I stood at 177cm tall with an athletic build. I am 22 years of age and have short dark brown hair. My eyes are an electric blue. I was of german/irish descent and am very pale due to not seeing the sun under all the armor. I looked normal for a human you couldn't tell I had an insane amount of cybernetic upgrades to my body aside from the long since faded scars from the surgerys. I left the bathroom and put my black crow handgun into my hip holster before reaching into the pack and pulling out a huge revolver and its ammo and setting it on the kitchen counter. It was called the 444 BK "Bearkiller" an extremely rare and powerful revolver that could shoot down military gunship with two well placed shots to the engines. its ammunition the 45444 B round is comparable in size to an 14.5x118mm anti-material rifle round. The downside of the revolver was not only the huge amount of recoil from the weapon, it was also that it only could hold four rounds in its cylinder. its barrel was 237mm long total length being 348mm. its holster while can be fitted on the hip I prefered to wear it on my lower back so i could still have my crow and if i needed more firepower I could draw the 444 instead. I loaded the weapon and put the weapon in its holster on my back under the coat. My eight extra rounds four it fit into loops for them on the sleeve of my coat on my right arm. once I was done. I attached Facere Mortis in its sheath to my belt it could swivel while attached so i could draw it correctly. The Facere Mortis is a katana its overall length is 1420mm, the blade length is 970mm. the odd things about it is that it has a living reptile eye on it located right above the guard and it is damn nigh indestructible.

No sooner was I done getting ready I started to feel the thud of heavy stomps from a monster of the Metastreumonic-force that was now close to my location. the Deus Ex. A monster that stands at 40 meters tall and is armed with gatling autocannon. It crashed through the building as the federals attempted to kill it failing only managing to trip it. I had to dive into the hallway to avoid being crushed by the massive beast I stood back up and looked back upon the now ruined apartment I ran out of the building and onto the street. The beast then stood slowly before turning towards the federal soldiers before raising a massive cannon and firing upon them ripping them to shreds via explosive autocannon rounds. the beast then turned towards myself and let out a terrifying roar. While I was a highly trained monk I was not wearing armor and I was still human. I have faced plenty of these monsters before but they still are terrifying a monster like that shouldn't exist. it opened fire on me and I ran forward zig zagging to throw off its aim once I was within fifty meters of the the beast I jumped as hard as i could destroying the pavement beneath me, my cybernetically enhanced legs propelling me into the air head level with the snarling beast I was about to draw a weapon when a voice in my ear startled me a girl chanting something in what sounded like french which Was a language i did not know. I crashed into the beast's face as we both were consumed by a green oval portal….

I crashed into the ground after what seemed like a long fall hitting back first. "Gahh" I gasped in pain of landing so hard on the dirt below me, I couldn't see much through the smoke from what appeared to be an explosion. soon the smoke dissipated to reveal a bunch of shocked teenagers and a shocked balding man. Their clothes resembled something out of a fairy tale I read when i was little. I stood and noticed they were not looking at me but something behind and above me.. I looked behind me and saw the Deus Ex staring at them back the frightening creature looking at them with emotionless white eyes. It began to growl and lift the arm with the autocannon on it. My eyes bulged as I tried to think of what to do. "i can't fight it head on I'm too injured now that fall after i hit the beast had caused some internal bleeding I don't need the damage report from my cybernetics to tell me that" I then Yelled at them "Get back!" which they didn't seem to understand the oldest in the group had raised his staff and started to form a fireball above him the girl with blue hair taking flight on a quadrupedal blue dragon. I reach up my hand to use a powerful psi ability the "triangular gate" One of the three gate abilities I had gained over the cycles of repeating. all the gate abilities are extremely powerful but all of them put enormous strain on both the psyche and body. I cast the gate and a red glowing triangle quickly appears before me then another in front of the Deus Ex and with a caw of a crow the monster is exposed to the blazes of the heavens. The monster lets out a pained howl as it is disintegrated and vanishes into crow feathers a massive amount proportionate to the size of the beast flutter down to earth in a rain of feathers. I fall to my knees now fully drained by that ability. "Its done" I manage to say before going into a coughing fit as pain rakes across my body. I try to stand but not even my cybernetic body can properly handle the strain I just put it through. the whole reason I refrain from using the gates Is because of the cost of one's well being. The triangular gate having the highest and most severe cost, one that got worse the more powerful foe you use it on. I leaned over and threw up the contents of my stomach along with a large amount of blood. Fell onto the ground the rest of the way unable to stay upright any longer. As I lay there on the ground I realised something, A weak smile comes to my face as I realise that me being brought wherever I was broke the cycle. I was free. By the gods I was Free! "I'm free" I manage to pathetically croak out as the oldest of the group reaches me. I can hear his voice yelling as my vision darkens and I succumb to my injuries…..

A/N: So what do you think? how can I improve? Do you want more? Also as a side note If anyone knows the ability he used in this chapter It kills pretty much anyone in one hit at the cost of half your health. I actually changed it to more severe for the story so its actually a last resort ability and I plan on doing it with all the gate abilities so he isn't too overpowered. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and look forward to your feedback. ta ta


	2. EYE of the storm

**A/N: I would like to thank the reviewer i had and his/her advice. Looking back at it I agree It needs more spacing so its not just reading a wall of text. Again I love any input i get because it helps me improve my writing and my understanding of the English language. anyway unto the breach!**

* * *

*Story Start*

I heard voices as I began to rouse from my sleep, It sounded like they were in a heated argument one voice belonged to a young female, the other to a male adult. the male seemed to be reprimanding the girl for something according to the tone of voice. I noticed my shirt,coat, and gloves were missing from my person and that I was lying in a bed. I had bandages wrapped around my torso, Most likely due to my back injury, though according to my cybernetics that has healed nicely. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. While i wouldn't call it primitive it was certainly living up to what a medieval castle room would be like stone walls and the like, there were many beds in the room leading me to believe that i was in some sort of infirmary. The other occupants of the room were a pink haired girl who was petite to say the least and rather short, The male was the balding man from earlier in the courtyard. I slowly sat up bracing myself for pain but to my surprise I felt none. I ran a hand through my hair and looked back over at the duo as the looked at me surprised the expression turning a little guilty likely at waking me up.

"Can you understand me?" the girl tilted her head confused. "Do you speak English?" the girl said something in french to me before being cut off by the older man. the older man then raised his staff and chanted something before a felt a pressure on my head not unlike being squeezed by two hands on each side of the head. After a few moments the pressure subsided and The man then asked "Are you able to understand me now?" I blinked surprised and then smiled a small smile "yes I can. thank you for whatever you just did." not really understanding what he did but accepting it for helping him."Ah I would like to apologize for waking you with our bickering its just Miss Valliere wanted to wake you up early but i insisted that you would wake when you were ready to wake" so that was what they were arguing about "What are you talking about he's My familiar I can wake him when i want too!"the girl huffed crossing her arms. Familiar? I shifted in my bed to sit on the side of it during which i saw the runs on the back of my left hand. Looking closer I saw they were burned into the skin "I suppose these runes mark me as hers?" I asked intrigued at them "Yes Indeed However she did so after she witnessed that powerful spell you cast to fell that massive beast and A noble cannot have another noble as a familiar" I then spoke "Well I am not from this land and I held no noble title in my homeland so I don't see why I would have one here"

"but you can preform magic! that makes you a noble" the girl now known as Valliere said suddenly I simply raised a brow "Is that all it takes to be a noble in this land? Not being a good general or Owning plenty of farmland?" The older man said "Not exactly while all nobles are mages not all mages are nobles some have the status taken away due to crimes they have committed. Some former nobles become thieves and pickpockets." I nodded adsorbing the information "While i cannot agree to be forced into a contract of sorts without consent..." I looked at the girl who flinched looking like she was getting angry from face getting red "However I am in your debt. You had freed me of a curse. one that you won't understand due to its own outrageous nature. but It had to do with repeating the same cycle over and over again, Regardless I am grateful for ridding me of that curse. However I will not allow myself to be treated as a slave." I looked at the girl who seemed to deflate a bit at my proclamation. "I do not mind aiding you however as long as I am treated as a human being. For example you would treat a dragon as a dragon correct?" getting a nod I was grateful for my knowledge of fictional creatures from my younger years. Doubly so now that said creatures are no longer fiction it seemed seeing as a girl was riding a dragon earlier. "Are human summons rare Mr...?" the man picked up on it and spoke up "Colbert Professor Jean Colbert, And you assume correctly I have never seen a human summon before. Also I will tell you that your weapons are in my possession such complex firearms I have never seen before." I chuckled at his excitement over repeating firearms "You may study them just leave the sword be I will ask that be returned to me in exchange?" the professor simply nodded happy to give back the sword with the chance to study advanced machines.

"Now let us get out so you can rest some more. Come along Miss Valliere." Colbert said eagerly clearly wanting to start taking my weapons apart now that he had permission bar one object. Louise grumbled but followed him out her clearly wanting to ask me questions or attempt to assert herself as my master. She was like a spoiled child but I could see she was also insecure about herself. I like to think I was decent at reading people I was able to see my former commander's deceit of our rival sect attempting to wipe them out rather than work with them. Hence the reason of my disillusion with the E.Y.E. even as a grey master, if anything that making it doubly so. To work so hard to prefect myself in both body and mind. The E.Y.E. had become corrupt over the years and there was a wedge driven between the two sects. Then my former commander tries to destroy our rival sect in a gamble for power... One I always made sure would never pay out...

* * *

***Scene Break* :D**

* * *

An hour Later I was dressed and following my 'Master' down the halls to her room. She had returned telling me to follow her she wasn't upset as she was when she left earlier. She explained a familiar typically stayed in their masters room unless they were too large to fit in them, I also learned her first name was Louise. I decided to observe and help the one who was powerful enough to pluck me from my world. I would protect her it was the least I could do for rescuing me from my torment. She seemed to be in a a fairly good mood but at the same time she looked exhausted. Entering the room I noticed it was clearly a girls room. what i mean by that is that there were little things such as a stuffed animal on the desk pink bed covers and the like. Stuff like that. There was a pile of hay in the corner Where i assumed I would be sleeping, I've slept on worse so it wouldn't be a problem.

I sat down on pile of hay and watched her plop on her bed before letting out a tired sigh, She then spoke up and asked "So do you have a name or does my familiar not have one?" her exhaustion apparent in her voice. "Homer...Just Homer" she nodded before sighing muttering something before speaking up again "Well Homer your first orders are to get those clothes washed before you go to sleep and wake me after the sun rises" she lazily pointed at the basket of clothes. before going to her dresser and rummaging through it. I took that as my cue to take the basket and leave letting the girl dress herself in peace. I took the task of getting the clothes washed as an excuse to learn the layout of the grounds. I had been told this was a school for nobles to learn magic. I guess a castle would make a good school, it being an easily defensible structure. With many rooms for classrooms or for student dorms.

I Walked down the steps of the tower passing a romancing couple, A brunette girl wearing a brown cape and and a blond boy who was very comfortable with himself for wearing such a frilly shirt. I felt my eye twitch as he addressed me having noticed me. "Ah are you not that commoner that Louise summoned?" commoner? I guess word had gotten around I held no noble title. "though to think that she would summon a disgraced noble I guess like summoner like familiar" I held my tongue at his insults towards Louise sure she was a little quick to anger. I asked "And why do you think that i suit her so well?" The boy let out an arrogant laugh "Because she is a talent-less mage and deserves no less." My Eye twitched again. I could feel the urge to violently murder the pompous fop rising. "I will bid you a fine evening" I deadpanned before walking off briskly exiting the tower. I didn't know Louise very well and if she got along with the boy, But I for one didn't like him, and I felt as that is an understatement. He seemed to flirty, and boasting about things. He wouldn't last five minutes in my world, He would have most likely been shot to death by looters by now, or maybe mauled by a carnophage a werewolf like creature.

I was walking for a good moment when I stopped. I noticed crow feathers scattered on the ground everywhere. I had rediscovered the summoning site. I walked over where the bulk of the feathers had landed. I could still feel leftovers of Psi energy in the mass of feathers it would likely take days for it to dissipate. I felt someone walk into me and I heard a feminine voice yelp as they fell over. I turned around and set down the basket and saw the person who ran into me. She was of asian decent. Her hair black, Her eyes blue, her height was a head shorter than me, and she appeared to be a maid. I offered my hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

I watched her take my hand and I hoisted her up to her feet "y-yes I'm fine, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I shook my head with a small smile "Don't worry about it is nothing to fret over." I reassured her before picking up the basket "Actually its quite convenient to find you. my master has instructed me to have these washed" I said gesturing with the basket. The Girl perked up "Ah you must be Lady valliere's familiar correct?" I simply nodded "indeed that is what it seems" she held out her hand "My name's siesta pleased to meet you." I shook her hand responding "Homer the feeling is mutual" I responded before asking "Would you mind washing these for me I honestly have no clue as to how to hand wash clothes where i'm from we have machines to do it for us" she simply nodded "I don't mind at all. I'll drop them off clean in the morning" I sighed handing the basket over to her giving her the parting words "thank you Siesta. Have a good evening" she nodded and walked back the way she came her face slightly redder than before. Once she was out of sight I heard a "kya" noise.

After she walked off with the basket I was free to explore and explore I did walking the grounds mapping the layout of the place in my mind this only too a couple of hours and I still was not tired enough to go to sleep so I decided to climb the tallest tower using my cybernetic legs to jump 20 to 30 meters high at a time I was able to easily reach the tallest point so I could get a picture of the academy as a whole from above. After a few minutes of Surveying the area I noticed a dragon in the air. It was the same one as earlier today. It belong to the blue haired girl who looked around Louise's build I noticed the dragon was circling me I could just spot the small girl riding the dragon. She was clearly interested in the person who had climbed onto the roof. I decided it was time to get down and so I walked to the edge of the Tower I was standing on and Jumped off the roof and forward about 20 meters so i would end up landing in courtyard. Falling from the head and the way I was falling now is different I had fallen before unexpectedly and ended up landing very wrong hurting myself. I flipped forward with my legs straight and arms out to the side looking like a tumbling cross almost. This type of falling was controlled As long as i landed on my feet I could walk away unhurt for the most part due to my cybernetic legs they were practically all synthetic beneath the skin with the exception of arteries and vanes. I landed on the ground feet first legs spread and bent to take the impact most effectively you could say I landed in a crouching posture. The ground Rumbled as a 300+ pound man landed on the ground heavily kicking up dust around me.

I stood after a moment to notice a dragon's face less than six inches away and I took a couple steps back immediately Slightly startled. I looked to the girl on the dragon her eyes were slightly widened In surprise that i was alright I looked back up towards the tower where I just was then back to the girl before a thought occurred to me... The girl had the dragon dive to try to catch me but why I looked back to the tower again I had done a jump from that height many times why would she be worried about a human falling from that...Oh that's why Humans would have at least broken their legs without cybernetics after that jump. To confirm things I asked "Did you just try to save me?" the girl nodded saying a quiet "Yes".

"I thank you for you trying to but Sometimes I forget My abilities may be strange to you I'm sorry for scaring you." I said before continuing "I'm Homer Louise's familiar" she most likely already knew that I was what Louise summoned. "Tabitha" she told me before pointing to her dragon "Sylphid" I offer them both a smile Tabitha was clearly a quiet type it wouldn't surprise me if she was a bit of a bookworm either since she had a book with her currently. "Its been nice meeting you both" I stifled A yawn before turning to leave bidding them farewell. I was able to walk a few meters before I was stopped by her saying something "dangerous" from the volume she said it she meant for me to hear it. I smiled letting out a soft chuckle "You're right" She was absolutely right I was dangerous I was a Monk that could count for dozens if not hundreds of troops from my world. I looked back over my shoulder at the duo before finishing what i was going to say "Not unlike a tiger I suppose either way good night Tabitha, Good night Sylphid" and with that I walked off heading back to my masters room to get a couple hours rest I had the feeling I was going to need it...

* * *

**AN: YAY another chapter done this time coming in at 2,652 words A much bigger chapter this time However I have a long way to go if I ever want to reach my goal of being comfortable at typing 8k chapters But for now I'm happy with these shorter chapters. Next chapter will be interesting. Also If colbert seemed a bit OOC i'm sorry I honestly wanted to get my character out of the bed. I'll try to do better with him in the future. Also for those skeptical of my character being able to not get hurt in the fall In E.Y.E. With max cyberlegs you can live though pretty much any fall that is not a pitfall not to mention you can jump high enough to get on the Deus ex's head. I've both done it and seen players do it. anyway I hope you enjoyed this one more i changed up my format quite a bit to try to make it easier for people to read. **

**So what did you think? How can i improve? Do you want longer chapters? Or do you want me to update sooner with shorter chapters? Also next chapter What do you think the next chapter should be named I was thinking "E.Y.E. for an Eye." Anyway till next time Ta! Ta!**


End file.
